


Invitation

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, First Date, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: John finally asked Harold out on a date.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Invitation

"What's this, Mister Reese?"

-It's chocolate truffle, Harold.

"Why is it here?"

-You'd bought me an apartment, so I bought you this as a gift in return.

"…"

-Or do you prefer milk chocolate?

"You don't have to give me a return present, Mr. Reese." 

-Don't you like chocolate, Harold? Well next time I'll buy something that grownups like. 

"…"

-Got angry, Harold? 

"Of course no. No. I have to admit that maybe I have been thinking too much since today is February 14… Anyway thank you, Mr. Reese."

-No, you haven't. I am asking you out on a date. 

"…"

-Can I get a Yes?

"…"

-It's fine, Harold. I'm going out with Fusco to have some drinks tonight. He's not the only one to spend today alone. 

"Unfortunately, He is."

-?

"I'm sorry that you can't go out with Detective Fusco tonight, Mr. Reese. I hope it's not too late to reserve a table for us at Le Bernardin. 

-Are we having new numbers?

"No, we're having a date." 

A kiss fell on the former agent's lips. 

"This is my Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my another friend ZhiSe, she wrote this lovely oneshot and allowed me to do the translation.   
> Let me know if there’s any problem. Love you all.


End file.
